You Found Me
by UchihaChick95
Summary: Gina Johnson and Nick Jonas used to be best friends...Maybe even more, before he moved to follow his dreams, losing contact with a now heartbroken Gina. What happens when Gina gets involoved with another guy? Will Nick and Gina's love heal? Love Triangle
1. You Found Me

Disclaimer: I hate making disclaimers…you always have to make it interesting…but this time I'll keep it as simple and normal that I can…I do not own the Jonas Brothers, nor do I claim ownership of any songs of theirs that may be in this fan fiction. Done!

XOXOX

Chapter One: You Found Me

She thought she'd see him again. Her heart was made to believe that they were in love. The last time she saw him he was on MTV rockin to one of his songs, along with his two brothers.

'I love you,' he said to her before he left to go to Hollywood. Yeah right. Off to Hollywood for them, record deals, and CD signings. Two years later, millions of fan girls, willing to do anything for them. She couldn't help but to wonder if she was in his mind at the moment, if he even remembered her at all, if he purposely lost contact. Then she remembered he's not like that. But then again, all the rumors about him dating other celebrities.

Gina flickered through the television programs. Coincidently, his face popped up.

'Sell out,' was all she could think at the point. She rolled her eyes in disgust and shut off the television. She rolled back to her desk in her wheelie chair, got her pen and started writing in her summer journal. She pulled a pop-tart from a drawer in her desk and started…

XOXOXXO

The next morning she woke up to her alarm clock. Why did she still have it set it was summer! She plugged the cord out of her walls and sighed before covering her eyes with her sheets.

"Gina!?" Her mom called from downstairs. She gave another big sigh and answered.

"Coming mom!"She rolled out of her comfy bed and walked down the hallway to the steps. On the way down the steps she tripped on a few suitcases. Her parents were leaving for the summer to Italy for their anniversary.

"Today we're leaving." His dad said attempting to give her a hug. She dodged it and pretended she dropped something. Close contact was a killer; she could only hug her mom. Her mom came up and hugged her after digging through her purse. She gave Gina a credit card.

"This is to buy things you need, food and stuff, her mom said, "I'll add money to it every week or so to keep up with your expenses." A horn made its way to everyone's ears.

"That's us," her dad said while picking up a suitcase. She helped her parents pack the bags in the back of the car. She gave her mom one final hug before waving good-bye to them 'till they were out of sight.

She went inside and locked the door behind her. She glared at the card on the table. Didn't they know better than to leave her with a credit card? Gina was a hard shopped; once she started she didn't stop unless forced. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity, grabbed the card and went back upstairs to her room. She locked her door behind her. Alone. A word that most people hated, not Gina though. She loved being lonely, it gave her a chance to collect her thoughts, write in her journal, or start a novel.

She sat at her beloved desk tapping her BIC pen on the wood lightly. She looked at her walls, a guys face was on each poster that lay on her dark purple walls. A cross on top of it. Truthfully, she thought it was childish. But, he betrayed her. Left her. He was her only friend. She was his only friend. But were they more? You just can't forget a human being like that could you?

She had to get over him. He was her past. This was her present. Her stomach grumbled. She went into her handy dandy desk drawer, and pulled out a bag of Doritos. Cool Ranch (:D), and a package of chocolate frosted donut. She went back down to the kitchen to get some milk. Junk food in the morning, it's what made her day complete. She was thankful for her fast metabolism. She'd be obese for sure. She started writing.

_'Dear Journal, You're my only friend, sad to say huh? Well I don't care, I don't think I can have another Friend…except you, you can't move to Hollywood…I think…Well I was thinking, maybe I should try to have more aqquitances, I could get a tan, I'm pale as anything. Well, as mentioned in my previous entry my parents finally left for their anniversary trip. Thank goodness I'm alone for the summer! '_

She threw her pen down in frustration; she was thinking about him again! When she thought about him she thought of one word. Sell-out…his name…Nicholas jerry Jonas.


	2. Still In Love With You

Disclaimer: I hate making disclaimers…you always have to make it interesting…but this time I'll keep it as simple and normal that I can…I do not own the Jonas Brothers, nor do I claim ownership of any songs of theirs that may be in this fan fiction. Done!

XOXOX

Chapter One: You Found Me

She thought she'd see him again. Her heart was made to believe that they were in love. The last time she saw him he was on MTV rockin to one of his songs, along with his two brothers.

'I love you,' he said to her before he left to go to Hollywood. Yeah right. Off to Hollywood for them, record deals, and CD signings. Two years later, millions of fan girls, willing to do anything for them. She couldn't help but to wonder if she was in his mind at the moment, if he even remembered her at all, if he purposely lost contact. Then she remembered he's not like that. But then again, all the rumors about him dating other celebrities.

Gina flickered through the television programs. Coincidently, his face popped up.

'Sell out,' was all she could think at the point. She rolled her eyes in disgust and shut off the television. She rolled back to her desk in her wheelie chair, got her pen and started writing in her summer journal. She pulled a pop-tart from a drawer in her desk and started…

XOXOXXO

The next morning she woke up to her alarm clock. Why did she still have it set it was summer! She plugged the cord out of her walls and sighed before covering her eyes with her sheets.

"Gina!?" Her mom called from downstairs. She gave another big sigh and answered.

"Coming mom!"She rolled out of her comfy bed and walked down the hallway to the steps. On the way down the steps she tripped on a few suitcases. Her parents were leaving for the summer to Italy for their anniversary.

"Today we're leaving." His dad said attempting to give her a hug. She dodged it and pretended she dropped something. Close contact was a killer; she could only hug her mom. Her mom came up and hugged her after digging through her purse. She gave Gina a credit card.

"This is to buy things you need, food and stuff, her mom said, "I'll add money to it every week or so to keep up with your expenses." A horn made its way to everyone's ears.

"That's us," her dad said while picking up a suitcase. She helped her parents pack the bags in the back of the car. She gave her mom one final hug before waving good-bye to them 'till they were out of sight.

She went inside and locked the door behind her. She glared at the card on the table. Didn't they know better than to leave her with a credit card? Gina was a hard shopped; once she started she didn't stop unless forced. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity, grabbed the card and went back upstairs to her room. She locked her door behind her. Alone. A word that most people hated, not Gina though. She loved being lonely, it gave her a chance to collect her thoughts, write in her journal, or start a novel.

She sat at her beloved desk tapping her BIC pen on the wood lightly. She looked at her walls, a guys face was on each poster that lay on her dark purple walls. A cross on top of it. Truthfully, she thought it was childish. But, he betrayed her. Left her. He was her only friend. She was his only friend. But were they more? You just can't forget a human being like that could you?

She had to get over him. He was her past. This was her present. Her stomach grumbled. She went into her handy dandy desk drawer, and pulled out a bag of Doritos. Cool Ranch (:D), and a package of chocolate frosted donut. She went back down to the kitchen to get some milk. Junk food in the morning, it's what made her day complete. She was thankful for her fast metabolism. She'd be obese for sure. She started writing.

_'Dear Journal, You're my only friend, sad to say huh? Well I don't care, I don't think I can have another Friend…except you, you can't move to Hollywood…I think…Well I was thinking, maybe I should try to have more aqquitances, I could get a tan, I'm pale as anything. Well, as mentioned in my previous entry my parents finally left for their anniversary trip. Thank goodness I'm alone for the summer! '_

She threw her pen down in frustration; she was thinking about him again! When she thought about him she thought of one word. Sell-out…his name…Nicholas jerry Jonas.


End file.
